Leaving Scars
by team-jacob-taylor
Summary: The cullens were at school when a strange new girl comes to town.She is just like them but human?They dont know what to make of her, but they need to find out.Which cullen befriends her and now they know the whole story? What is she, what will she become?
1. Arrived

Chapter 1

My name is Anna Johnson, and I am 17. Today is the first day of school. I am starting at Forks High school. This is always scary for me. I have no one there for me. My parents left when I was 13. I haven't seen or heard from them since. My family disowned me and they haven't talk to me either. It doesn't matter though. I have myself. I don't need anyone else. The only person I have kept contact with is my best friend Harley. She keeps me updated from her high school in Mass. But still it has been months. But I would take that double or triple the pain anyday. I have a blood crazed vampire that comes ever 3 months, takes about just enough of my blood before I die and then comes back when I am better. She leaves me with a new scar and a few broken bones before she leaves. She says it keeps me from hiding. I cannot even go within 100 feet of a vampire without seeing her face. And if I do see come across a vampire I tensed and run at my maxium speed. I always feel like I do when she comes. They all hurt innocents. But I have to deal with this and I do it very well. I keep my skin covered; making sure none of my skin is exposed. If people see my scars the secret will be blown and I will have to deal with it. I may not be a vampire but I do know the rules. And I will obey them if that is what I have to do to stay alive.

I am on my way to the school. I am in my old beat up Volvo that is rust colored, it may not be beautiful but it runs. I inherited it from my grandmother. It is the only thing I have from my old life. When I arrived all eyes turned to me. I have done this once, and have hated both times. Everyone just watched with an awed look on their faces. I tried to keep my eyes on the road, but it was hard with the feeling of stares burning my back. But when I finally caved and looked to see what hate filled stare was on me I saw them. Well not anyone I know but they were……they were vampires. But how vampires are blood crazed beasts. Like…her. But they cannot go to school with humans. This…..this was the worst idea ever. I should have none vampires go to rainy places. And dumb ass me chose the rainiest place in the continental U.S. I couldn't go to Cali or somewhere nice. I guess it is too late.

I entered the office and could still feel the gaze on my back. I went right to the receptionist. She looked about 50-60. She wore glasses that rested on her nose. I saw her name plate said Mrs. Cope.

"Hello, my name is Anna Johnson and I am new here. I am supposed to be a junior." I said with a polite smile.

"Yes, yes dear welcome to Forks High School." She said while handing me papers. "You need to fill these out and then get this signed by all of your teachers and return it by the end of the day." She said with a smile. I walked to the chair in the corner and started to fill the forms out. It was the standard stuff, address, name, date of birth. Easy stuff to fill. But when it said parents I froze. What am I suppose to say '_I am a loner teen that had her parents abandon her when she turned 13?' oh that would be smart._' I decided to write on business in China. She only nodded and smiled when I returned them.

"Have a nice day." She said while waving.

"Thank you." I said shyly. I looked at my schedule and saw I had English first. I do well so it won't be hard.

I entered the English room and the room fell silent. Everyone turned their gaze to me. The only gaze that scared me was a girl about 18 sitting next to one of them. She was holding his hand. I knew what he was doing. Playing with his food. He knew she would easily. I was scared but for her. I have experience. She doesn't. I tensed and so did he. I was about to grab her and make a run for it but it would be to suspicious.

"No hats in the class room." The teacher said while pointing to me. My eyes went wide. I couldn't take it off. It would show my scar. But I had to so I removed it and covered my scalp with my hair. No one seemed to notice. Not even him. The teacher nodded and put me in a seat on the opposite side of the bloodsucker. I was glad but still apprehensive.

"We are learning Romeo and Juliet today." The teacher.......Mr. Melina said. I already studied this so I just decided to pretend to read. I could still feel the intense glare on my back. I wouldn't the gaze. I knew who it was. It was him. That is what scared me the most.

The bell finally rang and I ran out of the room. I surprised myself that I could even last that long. I had chemistry next and I hope that none of them are in the class.

When I walked in a saw the girl that was holding hands with one of them. There was only one seat open and it was next to her. I went up to the teacher. He signed my paper and I went to the only seat available. When I sat down she had a curious look on her face. Like she saw something weird about me that no one else saw.

"Hello, I am Bella Swan, and you are?" she asked while sticking out her hand. I looked at it for a minute and then sighed.

"I am Anna johnson." I said while shaking her hand. She notice how cold me skin was and she only shoke her head.

"Why are you so cold?" she whispered.

"No reason." I said while moving my gaze. I forgot that my skin was 5 degrees colder than noraml. The scars made my skin cold. Since I have them all over my body, it carries throughout my skin and causes my normal temperature to be 93.2.

"Sure." She said. I didn't want to topic to go further so I didn't talk.

"Would you want to go to the beach with some of my friends and me? I want you to meet some of my friends in La Push. There is someone I think you might want to meet." She said with a laugh. I really wanted to go and hang out with people my age but I knew I couldn't. people would see my scars and would know I am different.

"I can't" I said with a sigh.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I don't go out at all." I said with a shrug.

"Come on just once." She was almost begging.

"I'm sorry I-I can't." I said with a frown.

"One way or another you will be going." I thought I heard her say.

The bell rang and I ran to my next class. She can't find out the truth about me.


	2. Maybe Friends?

Chapter 2

I went to my next class and saw another one of those things. They are everywhere. Can I ever get a break? And again it was a male. He has Honey blonde hair and dark brown almost black eyes. He looked like he is in pain. I felt the need to run to him and ask him why he was in pain but I knew why, and knew I could never get so close to a vampire. He had the burning in his throat, but what was weird was that he didn't have crimson red eyes. He had golden. That is unnatural. Then he started to sniff the air as if another one was coming but not from his coven, then his eyes fell on me. I knew I would smell like that, but it should not be so noticeable. And I know I may look as beautiful as them but I do not have that urge to leave as they do. No humans are afraid of me.

"Hello Ms. Johnson we were expecting you." The teacher said, as he got me back to reality.

"Thank you." I said as he signed my slip. Then, I went to the only available seat…next to it. He stared at me when I sat, and seemed more dangerous than most. I cringed from his glare. I couldn't take it. I looked over and he was glaring but looked as if he was deep in thought.

"Hello." He said.

I only nodded in response. I could not talk, I don't trust my voice. He also knew that. He knew I had some info on him. He looked as if he was scared, as if I would tell anyone. It is as much my secret as his.

"I am Jasper." He said in a harsh tone. He wanted to know what I know; I put my hand on my most recent scar that was on my neck. It had to be covered.

"Anna." I mustered up all of my strength and shook his hand, he noticed my skin.

"You are cold." He said more of a statement,

"You too." I said with a harsh tone.

"Yes." He said quietly but did not remove his gaze from my hand. So I moved it in my pockets so he can not see my scars; that is the last thing I want.

He moved his head up and furrowed his brows. "I can not figure out why though." He stated to me as if I was not here,

"My business not yours." I said and looked forward. He kept his gaze on me. I didn't like it but I knew I could do nothing.

When the bell rang for lunch I ran to the doors. I ran to the outside though not inside. I needed to get away. I needed this time to think. I ran to the forest and sat in an old oak tree in the end of the trail. I punched the bark and it snapped. I hated my strength. It may not be vampire strength but it is 5 times worse than humans, luckily no one was here.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" I kept saying.

"How did you get here so fast?" I heard a voice say. Then I saw Bella coming. She knew I heard her even though she was a good 300 feet away.

"I am a good runner." I stated.

"But you were faster than….never mind." She said.

"Than your mate?" I asked.

"Ho-w-w did you know that?" she asked.

"I know more than you." I said with a laugh.

"That is crazy." She said with a harsh tone.

"It is true." I stated again.

"No one can know more than me." She said I started to walk away.

"Stop running away. I talked to Jasper…" I stopped in my tracks when she said that.

"So." I said.

"He said you were cold too, and that you can run fast, you smell like them." She rambled.

"Bella I have to go." I said while running away. Then I remembered the red head devil and ran back. I didn't want her to hurt Bella.

"Bella go back." I said. "There are people….bad people that can hurt you….you need to be protected away….away from the woods." I said in a hurried voice.

"Come to the beach and I will." She said.

"No." I said harshly.

"Yes." She said.

"Bella I would love to but I can not go…..reasons beyond your knowledge." I said trying not to give too much away.

"Fine." She said and walked away. I knew she wasn't giving up. But neither am i.


	3. Leaving?

Chapter 3

When I went back to lunch, the bell hadn't rung yet. And then I saw them…all of them even Bella waiting for me. They watched me pass them and then the little dark haired girl followed me out. She was cute as a puppy for a vampire. I walked out the door and she followed and I wasn't afraid for once…I felt safe?

"Hi I am Alice, you must be Anna?" She said almost a question.

"Yes." I said in a friendly tone.

"You can tell me," she said.

"I feel like I can trust you…but all bloodsuckers are the same." Once I said that she froze and so did I.

"You know?" she asked.

"More than you think, more than Bella." I said with a shrug.

"What do you know?" She asked.

"Can I trust you?" I asked. I knew I could.

"Yes of course." She said.

"But you can not tell the mind reading blood-I mean vampire." I said with a laugh.

"Sure, now tell me…you can trust Me." she said.

I only did one thing; I made sure no one was watching ran to the bathroom while dragging her along and took off my sweat shirt.

"Scars." She said.

"Yes, I have been getting them every 6 weeks from a vampire that is attracted to my blood, she will make me go through the change up until it can't be stopped, then she will suck the venom out, and take what she wants. She will break a bone or two, leave me with a new scar and leave." I said with a shrug. "It started when I was 13, my family up and left and I haven't heard from them since. They said I was a failure. So I sold my house and my belongings and bought an apartment, I live by myself, and I only see Victoria. She is the vampire. She actually helps me in a way; she shows she cares enough to come back." At that point I was crying.

"I have them all over my body." I said with a shrug.

"Do you have powers; Carlisle says that if a human goes through most of the change you can still develop powers." She stated,

"Yes, many many powers." I said with a smile.

"Like?" she asked.

"Well mind reading, mind control, visions, most kinds of stuff. My favorite is shape shifting." I said.

"Can you do one now?" she asked. Then I changed into her, it is standard.

"Cool." She breathed.

"Would you like to sit with me at lunch?" she asked.

"Um, I don't like your family." I said shyly.

"Just us." She almost asked. I nodded. We entered the room and her family all gawked at us. We went to an empty table and sat and talked. When the bell rang I felt almost bad. I wanted to talk to her all day.

"You promise you won't tell?" I asked.

"Of course not, but you should go to the party I think you will have fun." She said.

"Will you go?" I asked.

"I can't, they didn't invite me." She said with a shrug.

"Can we talk during class?" I asked.

"Of course." She said with a smile.

"What do you have?" I asked.

"P.E" she said.

"Me too, let's go." I said in a shy tone. I feel so much at ease with her.

We entered and everyone looked at us. I knew they were wondering why the new girl was with Alice but I want to be. I noticed Jasper, Bella, and a very bulky dude in the corner. The bulky one looked thrilled. Jasper and Bella looked confused.

"My friend." She mouthed and laughed. I laughed too. I knew I would get along with her.

"Do you like too shop?" she asked.

"I guess, but I can't afford it I can barely make by on my three pay checks." I said with a sigh.

"You have a job?" she yelled-whispered.

"Yeah, three why?" I asked.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well I do need to eat and I do need heat and water." I said.

"Well from now on you are shopping with me and you Will NOT pay." She said while clapping.

"Alice I can not let you do that." I breathed. That would completely selfish.

"Yes you will, I want some fun." She laughed.

"Fine," I pouted.

"Will you come to my house?" She asked.

"I can't," I said sadly.

"Okay I will come to yours." She said, but before I could protest the bell rang.

"You're coming." Bella breathed.

"No." I mouthed and looked away.

I looked away before I would be dragged into going by Bella's puppy dog eyes. She seemed to be able to get anything she wants.

Alice and I headed to gym with the bulky bloodsucker following. He seemed thrilled about something. Maybe the blonde promised him bed time. Alice said they are mates.

"Alice, who is that bulky blood- I mean your brother?" I asked in an embarrassed tone.

"That is Emmett, he knows about you, well not most of it, but that you are cold." She said with a smile.

"Why is he so excited?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a confused expression.

"He is excited about something." I admitted. I didn't know why but I knew he was.

"How can you tell?" She asked still confused.

"Something about him. I can almost smell him?" I said while scrunching my nose.

"Maybe he wants another wrestling partner." She laughed and shrugged. We arrived at the gym doors when I smelled fear. It was stronger than excitement. I looked and saw a shy girl in the corner of the room. She had pink glasses and dark brown eyes. She was staring at me.

"Why is she scared?" I asked Alice quietly.

"That is Angela, she is very…shy." She said with a shrug. We walked to her and her eyes went wide. But then she had admiration.

"Hi Angela, this is Anna." Alice said.

"Hi-I." Angela stuttered.

"Hi." I said shyly.

"Come on, we need to get changed." Alice said while taking my hand and Angela's. We all ran to the changing room. She showed me to the bathroom and I got pants and a sweatshirt.

"Why?" Alice asked as she saw my choice.

"Scars." With that one word she understood.

"Let's go." She said. She was still looking at me questionably.

"What?" I asked.

"Something I still can't figure out." She said.

"Which is?" I asked.

"Well, you seem familiar, but I can't see your future." She said honestly.

"I don't know." I lied. I knew it is because my body registers the fact that I am human and vampire in some ways so I am sorta a new breed.

"Maybe I am over thinking it." She said with a laugh.

"Come on, let's play." I said while pulling her to the field. Emmett was already there. He seemed to be having fun. So, I went along. We were playing football, my sport. This will be fun.

"28, 28. Blue 42, set hike." Emmett said. I ran and caught his spiral with ease. I didn't even have to think. Everyone just starred. I knew I went at human speed. I am light on my feet. So, it was no problem. But even Alice was staring. Then, everyone turned and clapped. I felt great…so I ran back and gave the ball back.

"Great job." Emmett said, as he got closer. It took all my strength and control to stay where I was and not run and scream. Then I saw a baby faced boy staring at me. He saw me looking at him, blushed and walked away. He didn't seem scared. Angela ran over to us and had happiness radiating off of her.

"That was great. We won for the first time." She cheered. I only breathed heavily to make it seem like I was tired.

"Come on, let's get changed." I said as the bell rang for the day. So, we ran to the bathrooms and got changed.

I ran to my car and got in. I locked the doors and drove to the house. I really didn't want Alice seeing my apartment.

"You left?" Someone asked as I opened my door to the apartment. I saw Alice leaning against the wall.

"Alice, I didn't want you to see this. I thought you would be embarrassed to be my friend if you saw the dump of a house I live in. It isn't even a house it is an apartment." I said with my head down.

"You thought that because you live alone and have a small apartment that I wouldn't want to be your friend?" She asked with a disappointed tone.

"Yes." I said with my head still down.

"I wouldn't care if you lived in a box. I would always be your friend." She stated.

"I guess I was afraid that I wasn't good enough, that maybe someone actually cared about me." I said with a tear.

"Don't think like that and of course I care about you, you are one of my only friends. Now on a lighter subject. I want to raid your closet." She said with a grin of pure bliss.

"There isn't much, just a couple of outfits." I said ashamed.

"Gasp!" she pretended to faint.

"We are going shopping tomorrow." When she said that I noticed it was Friday.

"Fine, whatever makes you happy, but can we wait till I get my pay." I said with a hopeful smile. I don't want her to pay.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well I do need money to go shopping." I said with a laugh.

"Nope I am paying and you cannot say no." I sighed when she said this. I knew she was right.

"So where is the bedroom." She asked.

"Right there." I pointed to the next room. It had a bed in the corner. My apartment is not a piece of gold. It has three rooms that are the size of a draw. (Not literally.) I can fit my bed and a dresser. I have a small walk in closet; my kitchen is in the living room and has one counter a stove and a small fridge. My bathroom has a small shower and sink with a toilet. My living room can not even fit a couch; I have a small T.V set and a small old computer. I have kept all of my items from when I lived with my…. family. My apartment consists of red blood colored carpets and yellow walls.

"It isn't much, but it is home." I said with a shrug.

"Okay, we are going to do a major shopping spree." She said while clapping and jumping up and down.

"Whatever you say." I said while going to the fridge. I got a pop tart and a glass of milk.

"So, what would you like to do? We could go shopping now." She got a big smile.

"I don't know, I said while looking at the calendar. I noticed it has been 5 weeks since I got my last scar. It still stings, but I don't touch it. All I do is worry that Victoria will be back and put everyone in Forks in danger. Then, I will try to act like nothing is going on.

"Okay, we will start now and then we can go tomorrow. Then, end it next weekend." She said.

"NO!" I yelled in a rush. She looked confused.

"I just think that you should stay away from me next weekend." I said.

"Why?" she asked.

" I have work." I lied.

"Oh okay, whatever works." She sighed.

"Thanks." I sighed in relief.

"You know, you shouldn't work. At your age it is dangerous to your health." She laughed.

"What am I supposed to do, live on the streets and wait until I starve to death?" I almost yelled.

"No, I could take care of you." She laughed.

"No, I could never do that. I am fine." I said.

"Whatever, but we are going shopping. I want to redecorate this whole place. It will be beautiful." She laughed.

"I can only stay here for a year." I sighed. I like it here, so calm, so safe.

"Maybe, when your year is up, you can move in with us, I was already designing a room." She smiled again.

"No, I can-'t." I almost cried.

"Why not, you could get to know the family Esme will love you." She clapped.

"Alice I am more danger than you know. I know…your kind. And some know me." I said as she got a confused look.

"Alice you won't be safe." I sighed.

"I am a vampire not a cat." She laughed.

"Oh that reminds me." I laughed. I searched my room and found her in the closet in her hiding spot. My baby. She is a calico cat with dark blackish fur and white paws. She is my pet since I was 8. She is really loving.

"She is beautiful." She said.

"She is 8 and she is the size of an 8 week old." I laughed.

"How?" Alice asked.

"Don't know, she has always been like that." I sighed.

"They said she was an experimental cat. I saved her from the treatments. Her name is Nessie, she was found by lockness." I laughed.

"She is beautiful." She sighed.

"If I moved in, I couldn't have her." I almost cried.

"No, you could, but you wouldn't want to." She sighed again.

"Let's go." I said while putting Nessie in a pet bag and I put the bag over my shoulder. She didn't fuss when I out her in. Nessie seemed relaxed around Alice. She gets edgy when vampires are around. Maybe Alice triggers a different response.

"Let's go." She agreed.


	4. Find you!

Chapter 4

We drove to Seattle first. We went to 6 furniture stores, 8 cloths, and 9 shoe stores. Surprisingly, I loved it. I haven't done this since I was 8.

"How are you legs?" She laughed.

"Surprising, they are great." I said happily.

"Are you hungry?" She asked while stopping in front of a restaurant.

"Yeah." I said with a laugh. I looked in the back and saw over 50 bags.

"Alice, what am I going to do with all of these cloths, I mean you didn't even buy anything for yourself." I whined.

"It was a shopping spree for you." She laughed.

"Yeah I think everyone can tell." I laughed. I couldn't believe she described this as a small spree.

"Well, we both had fun." She said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I guess." I said with a quick breath.

"You know, you should go to the beach. It would be fun. You could hang with Bella, she is trying to gain your trust." She explained. I could tell she wasn't lying.

"It has only been a day. And I don't know." I said honestly.

"Please, for me?" She almost begged.

"But we are going shopping." I said quickly.

"We can shop Sunday." She shrugged.

"I can't." I said honestly.

"Please?" She asked again.

"I can't, I am sorry." I sighed.

"Will you hang with her?" She asked with a puppy dog expression.

"Sure." I said honestly. I wouldn't mind.

"Now, lets' get you some food." She said with a laugh.

"Please." I said while laughing.

We went into the restaurant and sat at a private booth. We sat and starred at each other for a while. The food came, I got a burger and fries. Alice seemed disgusted.

"Hey, it is good to me." I said while laughing.

"Yeah, to you." She laughed.

"Well, not for long." I mumbled.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." I said with a sigh.

"Well, what do you want to do tomorrow?" I asked.

"I think you need sleep. You have bigger bags then me when I don't hunt." She laughed,

"But it can wait." I sighed. I try not to sleep because I am vulnerable when I sleep.

"Come on what is your power?" I asked while changing the subject.

"I can see the future." She said with a laugh.

"But you can't see me." I stated.

"No, I can't." She sighed.

"Do you know why?" I asked.

"I have a theory. I think the venom is combining with your blood so you are a new breed." She stated almost to herself.

"I didn't think you would figure it out." I said with a sigh.

"What?" she asked.

"I already figured it out." I said with a laugh.

"You didn't tell me?" She asked.

"Alice, there are some things I don't want you to know." I sighed, I was afraid she would not be my friend if she knew.

"Oh." Was all she said.

"So, who is going to the beach tomorrow?" I asked.

"Well, Angela, Bella, Jess, Mike, Tyler, Eric, and some of the La Push boys." When she said La Push boys she got a smirk.

"What?" I asked.

"A surprise for you tomorrow." She said with a laugh.

"Good or bad?" I asked.

"Good, very good." She sighed.

"Now I am scared." I admitted.

"Don't be." She sighed.

"Can we go?" I asked.

"Sure." She said with a smile.

"Let's go to my house." Alice suggested,

"I can-n't." I sighed.

"We can everyone leave but my parents." She said.

"No, I don't want to put them out." I said.

"Your not." She said. "We can have them come to your house?" she almost asked.

"Alice, I don't want to get attached. I am afraid that I will and I always have to let great things go." I said with a tear.

"You won't let us go." She said. "If you don't want to." She added.

"I would love to keep you, but I always have to let things go." I said. "Or they will be hurt." I said.

"I want you to realize that I will protect you. Whoever did this-" she said while showing my scars. "Will not do it again." She promised. In a way I didn't want to loose Victoria. She may have wanted my blood but she came back. And this is all I care about.

"Maybe I want them to." I admitted.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because she cares enough to come back. She is the only one that did come back." I admitted.

"Now, you have more genuine people who will stay not come back." She said.

"Come on, let's not talk about it here." I said while getting up." She put down a hundred and left. She seemed disappointed.

"She puts you through pain." She said.

"So what, she doesn't make me go through the whole change. And she stays with me. She only does it so she gets benefit too." I sighed.

"You are okay with it?" she asked.

"Yes." I sighed.

"So what, all your life she is going to come back and back and take as much as she can and leave." She said.

"No, she is giving me a year," I slipped, I didn't want to tell her that.

"For what, to live, or is she going to change you." She sighed.

"Change me." I sighed too, I had to tell her.

"Maybe you are right but I will not leave." She said with a cold expression, I could tell she wasn't done with this subject.

"I-I." I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Now, let's get you home." She said with a softer tone.

"okay." I sighed.

"So tomorrow?" she asked.

"Are we going shopping?' I asked.

"Well, let's check." She sighed.

"Tomorrow will be Forks' first sunny day." The broadcaster said, I sighed. I wanted to hang with her.

"Well, now you can get some sleep." She said with a cheesy grin.

"Fine." I sighed.

"Come, on we can go shopping any day." She laughed.

"I just wanted to hang with you. It is so easy. You know mostly everything and I hate keeping secrets." I sighed.

"But you have too." She sighed too.

"I know." I stated,

"Now get some sleep." She said as she opened my door. I didn't know we were at my building.

"Will I see you Sunday?" I asked.

"Of course, I will see you first thing Sunday morning." She laughed.

"night." I said as I rushed to the back. I lived in the back of the building through the alley way and through the woods like 100 feet. I ran in and locked my door. Then. Turned on my computer, it hesitated but started. I checked my mail. I had one from Harley, so I decided to read that one first.

Dear Anna,

I have good news and bad news. The good is that Derek purposed! We are getting married next summer. You are my maid of honor. The bad news is that your family has been trying to contact me. They called a couple of times. I told them that they left and you are doing fine for yourself. If you want their number to call them, call me and I will give it to you. You have my number.

Your best friend

Harley.

She knew I wasn't going to call them. They left and now they are not coming back. I don't want them back. But something told me it wasn't their fault. And another said it was and it was stupid to think it wasn't. I don't know, but I do know they are not family anymore, and they will not ruin my life twice. There was another message. It was unknown. I had to know.

Dear blood, I will see you next week. Mimi's ballet studio in Phoenix.

Vic.

I should have predicted that. She would probably break in, steal a computer and find me. I need to worry about tomorrow though.


	5. Unwillingly Met

I don't know how many people are reading this story but I hope a lot. But to get any confusion away this story takes place in Eclipse but they are juniors not seniors. I know it may be confusing but I jus feel like they should be juniors. So hope you are enjoying it and please review

Chapter 5

It was about 11:30 Am when I heard a knock on my front door. I figured it was Alice so I opened it right up. But I didn't see Alice. I saw Bella. She had a blue knit cap, pink sweat Capri's, and a blue jacket with ugs. It was kinda cold. But the sun had a little show.

"What are you doing here?" I asked while closing the door so we were in the hall.

"I am taking you to the beach with our friends." She said as if it was obvious.

"I told you no." I said harshly.

"I know why, but you can stay in the van with me." She said with a laugh.

"You don't." I said with a hard expression.

"Let's go." She said while opening the door. I only sighed. I had to brave up and be cautious. I just have to keep covered. I pulled her in the house. She has to know now.

"This is nice." She said with a smile.

"You can tell me the truth, I know it a piece of shit." I said with a laugh.

"No, it is…unique." She said with a shrug. I got her attention and took a breath.

"Bella, you need to know why I can't go… I will go for you, but you still need to know." I said as I took of my sweatshirt. She didn't see it at first but she got really close and saw them. She froze but recovered. She touched the one on my neck. My first one. It still feels weird when I touch it. It is really cold and almost numb.

"Scars." She gasped.

"A women named Victoria, she gives me one every time I see her. She breaks some bones too. She is almost family to me. She came back and no one else did." I said.

"Victoria? Does she have cat like stance and orange hair like fire?" She asked.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"She is after me too." She said with a shrug.

"Why?" I asked with a cold expression, if Victoria even thinks of hurting Bella…she won't be able to talk. I won't kill her but she will not touch her.

"Edward killed her mate James." She stated.

"Edward, of course." I said with a small laugh. "I always wondered what happened to him. It has been awhile since I saw him." I sighed. James was very vindictive. He always wondered why Victoria never just finished me off.

"Yeah, he went after, to get his hunt. Edward saved me." She stated while pulling her sleeve up and showed me her scar.

"You too." I stated.

"Yeah." She sighed.

"You ready?" She asked.

"No but I am as ready as I will ever will." I sighed.

"YAY! Let's go." She said while pulling me out of my apartment and went to her rusty red truck.

"None of the Cullens are coming right?" I asked skeptically.

"No, but you are going to meet my friends." She said with a smile. It was as if she was sitting something up.

"Who?" I asked skeptically.

"Just a friend." She giggled.

"So where was your family?" She asked I almost started to cry.

"I live alone, I have no family." I sighed.

"Why?" She asked.

"They left." I stated simply, "I was turning 13." I sighed.

"I am sorry." She said sadly.

"Don't be, I am fine." I sighed.

"You have Alice and me." She stated.

"Not for long." I mumbled.

"And maybe more." She said lowly.

"I am fine." I stated again.

"I might smell of vampire." I sighed. I knew she smelled it.

"I know." She said happily.

"Where are we going?" I asked. As we pulled into a lot with a big clatter of kids.

"We are here." She said as she parked in front of a beach. I could hear the water from here. Everyone was in parking lot over the beach. They were all sitting in a van and a truck. Bella steeped out so I decided to follow her. She sat next to Angela and I leaved against the van.

"Everyone, this is Anna, Anna this is Mike, Angela, Jessica, Tyler, Eric, Lauren, Ruth, Celse, Shawn, Sam, Paul, Seth, and Embry." She motioned to everyone.

She whispered something to Embry. (Same traits as the movie.) He whispered something back and that made her smile and looked at me.

"Anna, why don't you come sit in the van. You must be cold." She said with concern. I only nodded. I sat behind her. I saw someone coming in the distance but I figured it was another surfer, so I just pulled out my old copy of kiss me kill me. I saw Bella leave out of the corner of my eye. Then, Mike sat next to me.

"I'm Mike." Hr said while holding out his hand, I shook it and he gasped.

"You are so cold." He stated.

"It's cold out." I made up an excuse.

"True." He said while blowing it off. I saw Bella coming back with an extremely tall man. He was as tall as the other La Push boys. He is built and has a buzz cut but it is spiked into a small almost Mohawk. He has plain blue jeans with a black t-shirt that shows his rippling muscles, he is like a god. Damnet, Anna stop it. You are disgusting. If he ever saw my scars he would go running and never come back. I won't tell anyone else. I already blew my secret. He looked happy but angry all at the same time. He is perfect, but he doesn't even notice me. Shut up!! I have to keep telling myself. I am plain me. Brown hair, blue eyes. Only 5'6 nothing special. I am bone skinny too, no guy would ever go for that. Anyway, he keeps staring at Bella. They were almost over here, and I couldn't stop moving. I checked my hair and my breath. Minty fresh, Yes!

"Anna, this is my best friend Jacob." Bella said as she stopped in front of us. Mike looked pissed.

"Jacob this is Anna." She said when he finally removed his gaze unwillingly from Bella to me. When he did I tried to look away but I couldn't. It is like the earth is standing still. Nothing matters but him almost.

"Hi-I." He stuttered. He seemed to be trying to say something but decided not to. Mike got up and left. Jake came and sat next to me. I started feeling self-conscious. His body was blazing and I started to sweat. He noticed but got closer.

"So, your Bella's friend." He asked trying to start a conversation.

"Sort of." I said with a shrug.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, more Alice." I admitted.

"The Cullen, figures a blood sucker would take her." He mumbled.

"What?" I asked with a laugh.

"Nothing." He said trying to get me forget by looking me in the eyes. It worked.

"Are you sick." I managed to say.

"Um, I think maybe you should come back to my house." He said while getting you,

"Um." I didn't know if I should. But being away form him seemed terrible.

"Please?" he asked.

"Fine." I sighed. He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the way he came. I wonder what this is about.


	6. The Explainations

Chapter 6

We arrived at the cutest little red house. It's 4 times the size of my house. We ran right to the front door and then he stopped short. He seemed like he was debating on something.

"Can you stay here for a minute, I will be right back." He leaned down like he was about to kiss me or whisper something but then realized that he didn't know me and ran right into the woods. I wondered whether to leave and go home before I do something I would regret or to stay and embrace my mistakes, but before I could even take on step he was back. I knew something was up and he wasn't telling me something. But I am not telling him something pretty big to so I can't say anything.

"Where did you go?" I asked, then feeling like a complete idiot for asking. I couldn't help myself, though.

"I will explain later." He said with a big cheesy smile. "Let's go." He said while pulling me into the tiny red house. We passed through the front room, which could barely fit all the La Push kids I met. I knew that were all half my age but look double my age in physical appearances. We stopped into a small living with a man with long black hair in a wheelchair in the corner. He didn't look over 45. He seemed serious but when he saw Jake and his arm around me while guiding me into the living room he softened and got the same cheesy grin Jake had.

"Good pick son." He said while his smile widened. I didn't know what he meant. Were they going to lock me into a room while making me starve to death? I knew they wouldn't do that though. I just thought it might add to the mood. They seem like two sweet people that are trying to make good out of a terrible situation. (I wanted to add a dramatic effect to her thoughts about them. She really has no clue of what they are going to say.) Jake sat down on the small couch that was there and took a long relieved breath.

"Where do we start?" Jake asked with a horrified expression.

"Well, first I am Billy Black. I am Jake's dad. And-." He started to say while 7 muscular men, a woman with a baby, and 1 muscular woman entered the room.

"Finally Jake!!" The tall woman said.

"Shut up Leah!" Jake said with a look of annoyance.

"Well, Anna, you must be very confused." Billy said.

"A little." I admitted.

"Well, let me introduce everyone, this is Embry, you met him, Sam, Seth, Leah, Paul, Brady, Collin, Quil, Claire, and Emily." He said while pointing to everyone. "Everyone this is Anna."

"Hello." They all said but Leah. She looked sad and sympathetic at the same time.

"Your Bella's friend?" Sam asked.

"Kinda." I admitted again.

"Kinda?" he asked.

"Well, more Alice." I shrugged.

"Cullen, figures." He sorta whispered and laughed but more in annoyance.

"Well, let's start." Sam said.

"Well, Anna, we have a secret that you have to keep to. Do you think you can?" Sam asked with a serious look.

"Yeah, I am capable of keeping a secret." I said with a laugh.

"This is not just a secret, this is a life secret, life and death situation. We live this everyday. And we need you to be faithful." I only nodded. "Well, we are werewolves. It is very different than people think. It is a hard life. We could hurt the people we love in one second. We need to be careful, and now you are going to be in the line of fire. There are a lot of good things about being a werewolf, though. Like, we never age, as long as we keep phasing into a werewolf then we can stay the same age, but we hit our growth and we look older than we are, and we can be very…warm. We have a very good thing happen to us sometimes. We can imprint and we find our soul mate. We can find the one true person who will love us. Emily is my imprint, Claire is Quil's, and you…are Jake's. You will feel like you need to be around him all the time. You cannot be separated. And we have one enemy…vampires." He explained. I started to think. I can't leave…. they will be hurt. Victoria will hurt them. Alice will be hurt. And they know about vampires. They would hurt Alice.

"They exist." He said as if I was scared.

"I know." Once I said that I immediately regretted it.

"You know?" He asked.

"Yes." I said reluctantly.

"How?" he asked. I sighed; I didn't want them to know. I just met them. It's bad enough that Alice knows. But I feel like Jake should know. For some reason, like he should know everything.

"Jake, can I talk to you? I asked trying not to sound suspicious.

"Sure." He said while getting up. He took my hand and we went to his room. I didn't know how to start,

"How do you know them?" He asked with a worried tone.

"Long story." I sighed.

"I have time." He said with a smile. I knew he didn't like the Cullens though.

"The whole story?" I made sure.

"Yes." He said with a smile, I sighed.

"Well, when I was 13 I came home from school one day, the house was all packed up. There was a note on the table. It basically said they didn't want me. My family I mean. They thought I wasn't good enough. They probably sound someone better, had someone better." I said with a shrug. "But after that I was in the woods and a beautiful cat like women found me alone. I was immediately frightened. She looked like an angel. I couldn't even think. She said 'you smell mouthwatering. Just one taste and save the rest' after that I felt fire. It was extricating. She just sat and laughed. I took the pain though. I still do." I said proudly. I am good with pain now, I have to be. I don't even scream anymore. I figured I would like to feel pain then nothing at all. He caught what I said. He got a furious expression and started shaking.

"Calm down." I soothed.

"You still do?" he asked between quivers.

"Yes, but I deal with it. I would rather feel pain than nothing at all. It tells myself that I am fighting for something." I explained.

"How much?" He asked again.

"Every 6 weeks." I sighed. Something tells me he has to know. I showed him my neck and my arm. He started shaking more. So, I put my hand on his shoulder and caught his face in my other hand.

".Fine…well I am more than fine. I think of it as equal. He gets a bit of blood, and I get…security in a way. I know someone is here for me, well to come back. I don't care how much I suffer. She is my only person to call family" I really don't care. And she is family to me I just don't think he needs to hear that in detail.

"Family? This thing hurts you and puts you in pain, gives you scars all over, and she is family?" He asked skeptically.

"Yeah, I do. She is he only person who I have to come back. The only one I have, the only one I want to see." I said sternly. It was sort of a lie but he won't know.

"You will have me." He said.

"I just met you, you might get sick of me. I will loose you, or you will be hurt," I sighed, I knew that statement was completely true. He would get hurt…because of me.

"I am not as breakable as you think." He laughed. I starred at him. He can't underestimate her.

"Neither am I." I said sternly.

"Let's get back inside, you need to hear the rest." He said with a sigh of irritation.

"Don't say anything, about anything I told you, please." I begged.

"I won't, I can handle it alone." He said while pulling me back to the room.

"You will not touch her or even go within a 100 mile radius." I said while not budging.

"I will not stand here and let you be hurt when I can stop her." He said with anger.

"You won't know me long enough to do anything." I said with a shrug.

"It- you can't- I mean…it's not that easy." He said as if he was going to cry.

"It has to be." I said while walking back into the quiet living room.

"Sorry." I mumbled as I sat down.

"As I was saying." Billy said. "Vampires are our only enemy. It is our job to keep our tribe safe. So, when vampires first came, in our generation anyway, it triggered the werewolf gene. The Cullens are supposed to be different so we made a treaty with them. If they promised to stay off Quilete lands, then, then we would not expose them to the pale faces. They have been faithful to our treaty." He took a breath.

"Not for long." I whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." I sighed.

"Well, anyway, werewolves sometimes…imprint like we said before." Billy coughed, I didn't even heat them mention it before so I listened closely.

"Imprint, as we said, is when you see someone special…it is like love at first sight but stronger, much much stronger." Sam explained.

"That one person is your entire world. Nothing could make you loose that person. It is like a need. Like you cannot be away from them. Especially in the beginning, and as more imprint the physical attraction grows, and the newest one we can all feel." Quil continued. "You cannot leave them."

"And-" Jake continued while looking me straight in the eyes. When he did his face lit up and he got a big grin. "I imprinted on you." He said while still smiling. I can't let that happen. He will be hurt, we both will be heart broken. And I will have to be a vampire soon. He will have to destroy me while he can. This is too much, I am crying. I never cry, the only thing I can do is run. So I ran. Running form everything this stupid town has caused. Everything it will ruin. Everything I have caused. It has caused my family to try to come back and ruin my life twice. It has caused innocent people to be put in the line of fire, just so I can be alive. I felt something grab my hand as I was just exiting the families land.

"What?" I asked still not looking to see who it is.

"I don't like it when you leave." The voice said. I knew it is Jake. His voice is so sweet and velvety that I cannot miss it.

"Well, you better get used to it." I tried not to sound harsh.

"I can't loose you." He seemed like that would be hell in which to suffer.

"Is there a way to undo it? A way so that…you won't have to have me…so you can find something better. Someone better…someone worth having to see. Then, maybe you won't be hurt." I said frantically.

"No, it is forever. You cannot hurt me. The only thing that will hurt is loosing you. When you left a minute ago it was like…like my heart was being ripped in half." He explained.

"That is what I am afraid of. I am afraid that if I get to attached, I just don't want to have it taken away again. It has happened too many times." I explained. "I will have to leave." I said trying to convince myself.

"I will go with you. You are my life now, my sun my earth. I can't live without you." He almost cried. He came closer and put his strong arms around me. I tried to hug back but I couldn't fit my boney little arms around him, but he is too big. So I just let him hug me. He seemed content to have me just stand here. So, I was too. For once I felt wanted, almost needed. I felt like I belong here.

"What happened?" Quil asked while running to us. Jake didn't seem to notice, so he didn't let me go.

"Can I tell them? They deserve to know they will find out sooner of later." Jake tried to convince me.

"They have to promise not to touch her, or even look for her." I said assertively.

"Okay." He sighed. He looked like he did want to kill her, and that thought made me shiver. He would die trying and she would come out hurt. Which is not okay if either of them gets hurt.

"Let's go, you have a lot to explain." Quil said while running back into the house. I still didn't move though I have little bit more to say.

"Jake, I still can't promise I won't leave." I said sadly.

"I know." He said.

"It just…well I need to leave. Maybe not now but soon. Or everyone in the town will be in danger." I tried explaining.

"Then let us take care of her." He almost begged.

"No, I will leave before that may be an option." I said with a sigh.

"Please." He almost begged again.

"No, I am fine." I tried to convince him.

"Let's go," I said as I pulled him in the house. When we got in everyone looked confused and irritated.

"I am sorry everyone." I breathed Jake came to my side and nodded in encouragement. I would like to tell you about how I know about vampires." I sighed.

"When I was 13 my family left. I have been on my own. It isn't so bad…I kind of like it." I lied. "When I came home the first day they left and saw no one I ran into the woods, and stayed there for awhile. When I went in there was someone in there. I never saw her before but she was beautiful and I couldn't find my voice. She seemed to like me but she wanted something I didn't think anyone would ever want. She wanted my blood. She seemed like an experienced hunter. But she told me what her kind was, vampire. She puts me through pain but she only wants one thing. So, I just let her. She comes every time my body has retained its' full amount of blood, which is every 6 weeks. She will break some bones cause some type of damage, gives me a scar from where she bit, and put me through the change just long enough before it is forever. I am good with pain now, though. I kind of look forward to it. Not the pain but to see her. She is really the only clear detail I remember from that day. I don't really remember my family either." I admitted while rolling up my sleeve so they could see some of my scars. They all gasped. Bella didn't see it that easy but they do have werewolf senses.

"When is she coming back?" Sam asked.

"Well, I meet her somewhere, she never comes to me. I have to leave for a while most likely." I tried to skip the main idea. She will find me in only a short week.

"How many?" Leah asked. I knew what she meant.

"More than I can count." I sighed.

"Well, we are your family now. So we stick together." Billy said proudly.

"Just don't touch her. Don't look for her." I almost begged. They all stopped.

"You don't want her to leave you alone?" Sam asked.

"Well, I would love to not have anymore, you know, but I would take the pain rather than have to only person who I have really trusted to leave." I said. "She is my family." I said sadly.

"You consider that filthy bloodsucker family?" Paul screamed.

"Yes, she is family. Just not like you think." I said simply.

"Disgusting." He mumbled.

"Paul, how about you try having your whole family taken from you. Them saying you are not good enough, then have one person come back even if they cause you pain…I feel important and I will not give that up." I almost yelled. Leah starred like she understood but no one does.

"How bad is it?" She asked.

"Not as bad as you think. I deal with it. They don't hurt so much anymore." I said with a shrug.

"Are you going to be changed…fully?" Billy asked with sincerity.

"Yeah, when I complete the change we are going to leave, I will stay with her for while, to learn the rules. Then I might travel." I said.

"I won't put Forks in danger." I said solemnly.

"We will help you…The Cullens will help you." Sam said with disgust. It is like I am property that they don't want to give up.

"It's too much of a risk." I said.

"Anna, listen, we are going to have to deal with this soon enough." Jake told me. I knew whom he was talking about.

"What- I mean- who-why?" I stuttered.

"Bella wants to be a Cullen." Jake shrugged.

"Does she know the pain she will go through, the fate, she shouldn't want this." I almost yelled.

"She knows. She wants him." He said with disgust.

"Him, of course. I knew he had a reason to have a human around." I said with a small laugh of disgust.

"Anna, it isn't like that." I knew he was right.

"Listen, I have been through it. The change, it isn't fun. But now I am as strong as a vampire." I exaggerated. I am not quite there yet.

"It's her choice." He shrugged. I nodded. I knew he has comments that he will tell me later.

"Anna, we can't promise we won't hurt her." Billy said. He meant Victoria.

"Then I will leave." I said honestly. "She will stay off La Push lands." I said honestly again. I really didn't want to leave but I don't want Victoria hurt…no matter how much pain she puts me through.

"Guys, it's not our fight." Jake said with a pained expression. I gave his hand a squeeze to show that I was proud.

"I can handle myself." I said simply.

"Okay." They said reluctantly. I noticed it was dark and I need to go home.

"This has been…educational but I need to get home." I said quickly.

"Come back soon." Leah said.

"I will." I said while waving. Jake stayed behind me holding my waist and guiding me to the garage. This will be tough.


	7. Decision

Chapter 7

Jake decided to drive me home. I still feel self-conscious. I don't want him seeing my apartment. He will hate it. He won't ever want to come here again. I mean the building looks nice. It is the one in the way back for people who only need one bedroom. The building is mostly either single mothers or teenagers who wanted a place who are still minors. But the actual apartment, it is so small and the colors are gross, it is completely weird. Whoever lived here must have been color blind.

"Stop here." I commanded as we reached the last building in front of the alleyway. He got out and headed to the door. I almost laughed because that is exactly what I did when I came to look at the place for the first time. I was so shocked when Jimmy, my landlord, walked to the alleyway.

"Jake." I said as he turned his head to me. I couldn't help but laugh at his confused look.

"What?" He asked with a sweet tone.

"It is this way." I said while walking to the back of the building. He just ran behind me and followed with the same look on his face. He looked even more confused when I headed for the alley, which has all the lights off so anyone could be lurking around back here. Mostly at night all the potheads come and get hits back here where no one can see them. He still had the same look as we passed the cloud of smoke at the end of the alley. When we got to the woods he seemed like he would die before he found out where my building is. When I saw the lights from the building I smiled in relief. I forgot how much I missed my home; I always remember my house with my family when I see my new places. I see my brothers playing football, and my parents talking in the kitchen about bills. And I me, happy and content with my life, but something about today made me miss it even more. But that is all gone, and I will never have that again. I snapped out of my daydream when I walked up the three stairs and pulled out my key to the front door. I stood for a minute waiting for Jake to catch up and turned the key. I walked down the stairs to the basement without looking back to see if Jake made a run for it yet. I stopped in front of my front door and looked back.

"It's not much, but it is home." I warned as I opened the door and stepped aside so he could see. I stopped breathing and kept my eyes shut. I couldn't handle waiting, so I opened my eyes and walked in. He followed and stood in the living room. I took the key from the lock and stood behind him waiting for him to say something, but he only nodded to himself. I know he isn't impressed. I tried to keep an open mind and keep telling myself that maybe he is impressed that I can even have a place of my own.

"I want to go to college, so I looked really hard to find the cheapest place I could. It didn't take much. These places are for teens mostly trying to make a living on their own. I use the money from my lowest pay checks for this place, and my other ones for college." I explained. I really do want to go to college. I just don't think I will be able to hide well enough for Victoria to let me live; she wants to clean the mess she made. She thinks I am going to tell someone soon. But I already have but I can trust them…I hope. I just don't know how well Alice will handle it when she realizes that my Victoria is Bella's Victoria.

"It's nice, but cold." He said, he looked like he was being honest. "Why?" He asked.

"Well, I don't really feel the cold, so I never thought I needed heat, so I don't have heat. I really don't feel the cold, and I sometimes get some heat from upstairs through the air vent." I admitted.

"Oh. Makes sense." He muttered to himself.

"Well, that's the bedroom," I said while pointing to the only door, about ten feet away. "The bathroom is in there, through the second door next to the window. And this is my kitchen and living room." I said sadly.

"He kept his gaze on the bedroom, then he started walking to the room. He went and stopped in front of my bed.

"It looks like it has been weeks since you slept in it." He said with a small laugh.

"No, just a couple of days. I have only been here about a week." I said with a shrug.

"Where do you sleep then?" He asked with a worried tone. "You have no couch."

"I haven't." I said simply with a quick shrug.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, I don't need to sleep much, so I just set the bed up and when I really need to sleep I do, but only when I need to. Which isn't often." I explained.

"Oh." He said "It's big."

"Yeah, it was my parents, they had gotten it a week before they left and they never used it." I managed to explain while my chest started to hurt and my eyes almost watered.

"Come on." He said while pulling me on the bed. He lied down and I was forced to his side. We just sat there silently.

"Do you have scars all over?" He asked.

"Mostly." I sighed. I hate talking about this. When I told Alice and I saw the pity in her eyes I almost screamed. I don't need pity, I don't need anything. I am fine by myself. I just want to stay Anna and keep to myself, so that I can live in peace and deal with this alone. I am a big girl and a little pain won't hurt me. It isn't anything different.

"Where does it hurt the most, when she bites I mean?" He asked and I can hear the seriousness in his voice.

"My back." I said unwillingly.

"Do they hurt when you touch them?" He asked while his hand was on the small of my back. I finally realized that I haven't been breathing. I sucked in one big breath and I finally smelt him. He has an amazing smell that I have never smelled before.

"No, only the new ones and it only lasts a couple of days. The other ones are only numb." I explained.

"Where was your first one?" He asked with a hint of anger in his voice. I knew he is speaking through clenched teeth.

"I don't remember." I said nervously.

"Please don't leave." He begged.

"I won't be the girl you imprinted on. I will just be a stranger in your life, and you will always be in danger and so will the tribe and Forks. I would rather cause pain then death." I admitted. "And I will never be able to give you a family and you will never be a dad, I can tell that is something you want. Something you think you might enjoy."

"Yes, will be the girl I imprinted on. You'll just be colder and have a different diet, but you can do what the Cullens do, you can hunt animals, and a family is not something that is needed for me. It would be nice but I can deal. I will give anything for. And if that is something we want then we can adopt." He said with a laugh.

"But I will have one major trait…thirsty. And I will be a newborn I don't know if I can control myself." I said with a shrug, trying to make me leaving seem easy.

"I don't know what I will do though, the pull you have on me is stronger than any imprint has had. The physical pull is like a knife when I leave. It will take everything I have not to…loose control." He admitted. "What about now?" He said tying to change the subject. I don't get what he is saying, though. I gave him a confused look and he moved his hand in response. He moved my hair out of my face as he made us sit up. He lowered his head to meet my eyes and moved an inch closer. I still am dumb enough not to get it.

"I am not that smart." I said and almost asked.

"Your not blood thirsty now." He said with a cheesy grin.

"No, I'm not." I said still confused. "So?"

"Well, it's just…I'm not as controlled as you and well, the pull I just, I just-" before he could finish he kissed me. I tried to push him away. "Sorry, it's just…hard to bear." He admitted.

"I can feel it too." I admitted nervously.

"Can I see your other scars?" He asked.

"I- you really don't-'t want to." I tried not to stutter.

"I do." He admitted with a shy smile.

"Fin-ine." I said reluctantly. I took off my sweatshirt so that I still have my tank top on. I didn't take off any more cloths because that would be too awkward. I felt something hot against my lips. I opened my eyes and saw that Jake is kissing me again, only this time it feels like a need, like he has to, not because he wants to. Tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me. I didn't really want to but I know I have to. I have never trusted my emotions. He put his arms around my waist. I put my arms around his neck subconsciously. I tried to pull away again but with no such luck. I tried to pull harder but he took it the wrong way and only kissed harder. I let my hands drop. I sat there for about a minute before he put my arms around his neck again. I tried for the last time but he wouldn't budge. After ten minutes of me sitting there unresponsive, he finally let go. He looked upset that I tried to pull away. He thought I didn't like it. I did but I can't risk his life for me.

"Sorry." He said embarrassingly.

"It's fine." I said normally. In a way I am glad he did. It was only my 3rd kiss. I was always too scared to even go near a boy I haven't known for years. And when I finally was able to build enough confidence in myself, my family left and Victoria found me. And now something tells me to kiss him again. But before I could even move my head Jake kissed me again . he seems as desperate as I am. I knew though, that this is as far as this can go. I can't give into my needs and Jake's big brown eyes and how they light up when he smiles. Snap out of it! I can't risk anything for one night. No matter how selfish I am. But I can't stop myself. It just feels so right. Like this was meant to be and I needed this to happen. Like, if my family had never left me then I couldn't be here. I need to be here. I need this. I snapped out of my deep thoughts when Jake moved his hand up under my shirts on my upper back.

"Jake, please." I said as I pulled away. I felt all the safety and warmth leave the minute his smile fell.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Not tonight." I said, not ever. I can't let this happen.

"Why not?" he asked aggressively. It was like there is a dominate part of him and I haven't seen it and if I am not careful, I might let it loose.

"I just met you. I-I don't want to give it up after one night. I don't want to be the slut of the school," I said honestly. "Plus, you're younger and I don't want to be charged with rape." I joked.

"Two things, one, no one will find out, this is between you and me. And second, you're 17 and I am 16, not much of a difference." He said with a grin.

"Still, your 16…forever." I explained and I realized I just put my foot in my mouth.

"You will have to stay 18 too." He said sadly, but he still had the aggression in his voice.

"I am not ready." I changed the subject.

"I know…but I am." He said that with such sincerity that I knew this wasn't him. I could tell that he is usually sweet and innocent. I know the pull is changing him. But as he kissed me again, I could tell he is trying to be a jerk.

"No, you're not." I said while pulling away again.

"Teenage hormones and imprinting is not a good mix for me." He said. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You think I don't have hormons?" I joked.

"Not as bad." He tried to convince me.

"Want a bet?" I said with a frown.

"I lasted longer than Jared. When he imprinted on Kim he didn't even last a day. He brought her home from school and it ended there. And now I am lasting longer." He said proudly. He is acting like it is a game that he is winning.

"Well…." I couldn't think of anything to say.

"I do want a bet actually." He said with a smile.

"Nice try." I said with a laugh.

"One say, I am going to have no control and we will be in public, then you will be in trouble." He said trying to convince me.

"Are you staying the night?" I asked seriously trying to change the subject.

"Yup." He said happily as if he knew something I didn't or he knew something that was going to happen.

"There is a shock." I said with a laugh. I went into the kitchen and went to the small closet outside my bedroom door to get a blanket. As I opened the closet there was a loud banging noise on the door. I jumped and dropped the blanket. I had a clue whom it could be. It could either be Jim, my landlord, or his wife, Jamie. I opened the door to see Jim and he didn't look happy.

"Rent is due." He said quickly and rudely. I forgot I had to pay first months and last months rent. So I ran to the closet and got my box with my financial box with all my receipts and my paychecks. So I pulled out the rent and ran to the door. I gave it to him and he only nodded and still had an angry look on his face.

"Next time bring it to me, at my office, on time." He said angrily. He heard Jake make the floor squeak when he looked to see who it is. He looked like he was going to smack me.

"You know you aren't allowed to have boys here, you have neighbors. No more company or you will be out." He said as he left. I saw Jamie walk past him and whisper that she was going to do laundry. She stopped at my door.

"Just ignore him, he is just angry because of the upstairs residents. Just make sure no one hears you…if you do anything. You have freedom here…enjoy it." She said sweetly. "And good pick, he is hot…I always knew a pretty girl like you would have great taste." She joked as she left and went to the trash room. I will never know how a mean and nasty pervert like Jimmy had ever gotten someone so nice and genuine like Jamie. I will never know I guess. When I got back I noticed that Jake lied back down on the bed when Jim left. I grabbed the blanket and put my box back. Jake looked disappointed.

"What?" I asked.

"Why do you let that man control you?" He asked sadly. "You know you can move into my house, well my dad's house." He said happily.

"I like to take care of myself and I just ignore him." I said honestly.

"Where did you get the money for rent, you're only 17." He asked.

"My job, it's from one of my pays." I said with a shrug.

"You have a job?" he asked

"Yeah, 3." I said honestly.

"Oh." He said with a shrug.

"Well since this our only night here, might as well make it memorable." He said while pushing himself on top of me.

"I don't know." I said unsurely.

"You're going to feel the pull sooner or later." He said while raising an eyebrow.

"I-I." I couldn't think of anything to say. If one day I do feel it more than I already do, then that could be dangerous. I wouldn't trust myself. And I wouldn't trust Jake either. It is a 50/50 decision. Jake already has his mind set for tonight. But I am not ready, I always planned on waiting until I am married. But I can never get married. No person in their right mind would marry me.

"What are you thinking?" He asked. He seems impatient. If he even thinks he is getting me in bed then he better act better, Urg, I am loosing my mind.

"Well, I am thinking about how I will feel in the morning." I said semi honestly.

"Sore." He joked. I slapped his arms. He only laughed.

"I mean will I be me? Will I be comfortable with myself while knowing I broke the promise I made to my old family." I realized I am still doing what they want, but something tells me that I am doing what I want. But something else says I am still in the delusion that they made me promise because they cared. Corey, my old brother, always said to do what I want, but Dan, my other brother, said to always wait.

"Why are you still being faithful to them? They screwed you over." Jake said. His words made sense… I don't know why I listen to them. They only manipulated me into thinking they cared. I can't listen to them anymore. They left me to die. Even my friends left me. I only have Harley and Farida. Farida still plans on me coming to visit her, but I can't risk it. She will be hurt. If I try to have friends something happens. It is like it is planned to be ruined.

"Maybe I should change." I said.

"You are too innocent." He teased.

"Oh yeah?" I said as I pushed myself on top of him and kissed him feverishly. He seemed pleased. But what he doesn't know is that he still hasn't won. I will not give it up that easily…at least not now. I'm still not ready. I don't want to ruin his innocence too. I just don't know how long we will last. Maybe it won't be bad if I give in. I need to know if I will be okay with myself in the morning. And what will Alice think? Will she be disappointed in me?

"What's wrong?" Jake asked between kisses. I loved the feeling of his breath on my face.

"I am just thinking." I said as I pulled away. I still can't decided. I knew any normal human would not even think before striping down, but I am different.


	8. Worse?

Hey guys I know it has been a while since I updated and I am sorry, I had a really bad writer block and I couldn't think of any way to continue the story, but I finally got some ideas and I am ready to continue.

Chapter 8

Jake and I are still just sitting on my bed, completely silent. Jake still wants an answer, but I can't really give him one yet. It has been five minutes since he spoke. I feel really awkward, and I don't want to loose Jake over something like this. I know its only been 1 day, but I feel close to him, like I finally have someone to trust. And if this is what I have to do to make him stay in my life, then I am going to do, no matter how disappointed in myself I am. I guess I waited long enough. But, I need to know if he would still be here after. If I do give myself to him, will it be enough? Will he still love me like he says he does, or like he says he has too?

"Will you still love me in the morning?" I asked seriously. I averted my gaze from his face as he looked down at me.

"Of course, but will you resent me in the morning?" He asked with as much seriousness as I used.

"Why would I resent you?" I asked with anger rising in my voice. I don't know why I feel such anger to what he said. Maybe because everyone in my old life assumed I hated them. It just always made me feel hated.

"Well, if we do anything, then I basically forced you to do it." He explained. I couldn't believe he thinks he is forcing me to do anything. I don't do anything anyone wants me to do. I do what makes me happy and that is it.

"You aren't forcing me to do anything." I said harshly and honestly. I am not doing anything he wants me to do. I play by my rules and only my rules. And he better know that. This is when I realized that he was right. I do want to do this. It is my choice and I am making it. I can't listen to what my old family wanted or what Jake wants to do. I need to focus on how I feel and what I want to do. And I know this is what I want, and something about always knowing that Jake can't leave me makes this an easy decision.

"Jake," I said sweetly as he looked at me from the corner of his eye. I nodded. "Okay, but promise me one thing?" I almost begged.

"Anything." He said solemnly.

"Be here when I wake?" I asked carefully.

"Of course." I could here the honestly in his words. That is enough for me.

**

I woke to something furry licking my foot. I opened my eyes and saw Nessie starring at me. I looked frantically for Jake and found nothing. I knew this would happen, I knew he would leave before I wake up. But something said he was different. I guess I was wrong. There is only one thing I can really do, that would make me not hurt as much. Pack up and leave. I can't be here when Jake just used me for sex and then dumped like I am a tissue. I started packing before my mind even registered what I am doing. I need to leave so I am thankful for my mind malfunction. I need to get everything together and sort this through alone. (I know you think she may be overreacting, but she gave Jake the only innocent part she had left of herself, so she isn't taking it lightly.) Maybe Victoria will change me early. Then, I can move to the rain forest and never come out. I will use Alice's lifestyle. 'Vegetarian' life seems easily manageable. I just hope Alice won't be mad. I know she will be upset that I gave it up and then fled the country like the little baby I am. She won't like it that it was with Jake either. I can tell, every time someone would mention the La Push boys she got a evil gleam in her eyes. Like she resented them for something, something no one knows about. It is like they are enemies.

"What's going on, what are you doing?" I almost screamed when I heard Alice's voice. I forgot I still haven't gotten dressed. I feel so embarrassed now. I have been packing in complete nude. Alice finally took in my appearance and started laughing hysterically. I ran to my room at above normal human speed and threw on my favorite black Ed Hardy shirt, my favorite denim distressed skinny jeans, and my skull high tops converse sneakers. I ran back as fast as I could to face Alice, even though she obviously knows what I had done last night, my cheeks burned a cherry red and I couldn't help but smile as I took in Alice, who is still on the floor laughing.

"Alice I can explain," I said as she finally stopped laughing. She saw my bags that were already almost full of cloths. She got a hurt expression and she looked like she could cry, I feel like I can too. She seemed to be in shock too.

"You slept with someone?" she almost started laughing again. "Who, give me all of the details!!!" she said frantically. I couldn't hold in the tears anymore. I can feel the traitor tears streaming down my cheek. She noticed and her face immediately fell, she started to walk over.

"What happened? Honey you can tell me." She said while as she closed the distant between and put her arms around me. I started to cry on her shoulder. We sat there for a good five. I finally calmed down enough to tell her.

"Bella came over yesterday-." I sniffed. "And she made me go to the beach with her, and she made me meet her friend Jake." I sniffed again. Alice doesn't look surprised. "Apparently he has some kind of creepy wolfie attraction to me-to me of all people, the freak with the scars, I thought I was lucky-Then, he brought me to his house and I met the whole pack and all their imprints, Jake convinced me to tell them about me, all about me, then he brought me back here and I let him-I let him-." I started crying before I could finish, but she got the picture of what I was trying to say and she didn't make me finish. "He left me, he just used me for some sick game." I knew it would happen, but I wanted it so bad. I knew Jake felt it too. But I didn't want it to be with these consequences."

"Then where are you going, you can't leave, not now. It will only cause you more pain!!" she said sadly.

"I need to, I'll come back eventually, but I can't stay, I need to find Victoria. I want her to change me earlier than planned." I said quickly. Or kill me, whichever she picks, I added silently.

"When are you coming back? Are you gonna come back before you are changed, will you come back and stay with us, and join our coven? Oh my god, that would be awesome, we can find you a real mate that is worthy of you." She finished with an evil smile.

"I don't know, again I don't know, probably, and I don't think I will be ready for another guy in my life." I answered all her questions in order. She only laughed. I realized I really don't want another person in my life, well maybe Alice, but not another mate. It might hurt too much.

"You know, it might not be a guy." She said as she changed the subject.

"What? Believe me Alice I am completely straight!!" I yelled as I laughed. I knew she only said it to make me laugh. She got serious again.

"Just promise me you will come back, or we could meet somewhere!" She said almost frantically.

"Of course, you will be the first person I will come and see, but it won't be long, I just can't, I can't face Jake yet." I admitted.

"I understand, but what are you going to do about Jake?" She asked sympathetically.

"I really don't know, I just want to be able to face him without any emotion, to be able to show that it doesn't bother me that he left, I know you must think I am overreacting, but I just need to get away, I need to find Victoria anyway." I explained.

"I don't think you're overreacting, but I understand why you have to leave, and I will miss you, come back and be safe." She said while kissing my cheek and leaving before I could blink. Now to finish packing. I threw all my clean cloths, my drivers license, cell phone, my old box of pictures, my old stuffed dog, a blanket, a pillow, and threw it all into two suitcases. I grabbed my box of financial stuff and headed to my car. But when I got outside my car is missing, and in its place is a sleek black Mercedes. I saw an envelope near the tire. I ran to the car, and put everything down and grabbed the envelope. And in it are a letter, a set of keys, and a wad of money. I opened the letter and started reading.

Anna,

I figured your car wouldn't get far, and Rose wanted a new project to work on. So, Carlisle insisted you use his car and take some money in case. I had a vision of you driving and your car breaking down so I drove your car back to the house and left this. And before you even start thinking about it, you are not under no circumstances paying us back. I don't care what you think, we have plenty where that comes from. I will be waiting to help you when you get back.

Be safe, and come back.

Love your BFF,

Alice!!

I was almost in tears that she cared so much. I stuffed the letter in my pocket and started counting the money she gave me. And I added a mental note that I Will pay her back no matter what. When I finished I almost forgot about everything and started thinking that I should go to the Cullens and give them the money back right now. There is 10,000 dollars. I can't accept this. Her thoughts rang in my head, under no circumstances, I groaned and stuffed the money in my pocket. I took the keys and unlocked the doors. I quickly threw all of my stuff in the back and jumped into the driver side. I instantly relaxed. I am finally leaving, and soon will be changed. I put the keys in the ignition and pulled out of the parking spot with ease. The quiet engine purred slightly and I relaxed more. I noticed how loud my car was in comparison to this one. I bet Edward can hear my car from a mile away with no problem. I just hope I can get out of Forks with no problems. I pushed on the gas pedal and swerved through the back exit. Before I could blink I was on the main road. "Just keep going, just need to relax." I kept thinking to myself. I put on the radio hoping to drone out my problems. (Second chance by shinedown)

My eyes are open wide  
And by the way, I made it  
Through the day  
I watched the world outside  
By the way, I'm leaving out Today

I just saw Hayley's comet,  
shoo-ting  
Said ,"Why you always running in place?  
Even the man in the moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the stratosphere"

[Chorus]  
Tell my mother,  
Tell my father  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realize  
This is my life  
I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying...  
Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance

Please don't cry  
One tear for me  
I'm not afraid of  
What I have to say  
This is my one and  
Only voice  
So listen close, it's  
Only for today

I just saw Hayley's comet, shoo-ting  
Said ,"Why you always running in place?  
Even the man in the moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the stratosphere"

[Chorus]  
Tell my mother,  
Tell my father  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realize  
This is my life  
I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying...  
Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance

Heres my chance  
This is my chance

Tell my mother,  
Tell my father  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realize  
This is my life  
I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying...  
Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance

Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance [x2]

I started realizing that this song kind of goes along with my life. Stop think about it just listen to the music and relax!!!!! I started to tense as I listened to the next song.(lithium by Evanecnece.)

Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without  
Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow  
Oh, but God I wanna let it go

Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone  
Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show  
Never wanted it to be so cold  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me

I can't hold on to me  
Wonder what's wrong with me?

Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without  
Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow

Don't wanna let it lay me down this time  
Drown my will to fly  
Here in the darkness I know myself  
Can't break free until I let it go, let me go

Darling, I forgive you after all  
Anything is better than to be alone  
And in the end I guess I had to fall  
Always find my place among the ashes

I can't hold on to me  
Wonder what's wrong with me?

Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without  
Lithium, stay in love with mmm  
I'm gonna let it go

Okay this is freaky is it 'creep out Anna by playing songs that remind her of how crappy her life is' day. But I just need to ignore it and listen to the songs. (all around me by Flyleaf.)

My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you

This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place

The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed

"Okay if I hear one more like that I am shutting it off." I whispered to myself. (Green day boulevard of broken dreams.)

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...

"That is it." I said hastily as I shut off the radio. And as I thought I am out of Forks I heard a loud howl. Oh come on, no more shit today, I am done!! I thought to myself. I know it's Jake, but I can't stop, not yet. I just need to be alone, or maybe I can see Farida for a while, se was always a good friend and has been trying to contact me. Maybe I can see her for an hour or two. She won't mind. I think she might enjoy seeing me, even if it is for an hour. It might even make me feel better, but I don't think it is likely after I ruined the only bit of innocence I have left of myself. I could have stayed a virgin and had my same old crappy life. But I had to move here. Now I have to realize that I can't do anything about it and I need to face it. I have to find a way to deal with it, even though it was the best night of my life. I heard another howl but it is closer now. I pressed down harder on the gas pedal. I need to get away. But when I finally paid attention to what way I am going, I realized why I am hearing howls. I am heading to La Push subconsciously. So, I slammed on the brakes, and made a U-turn almost hitting 3 cars in the process. I swerved over the grass area separating each side of the road and headed the opposite way. I headed the way to get out of Forks. I slammed down on the gas and made it go as fast as it can.

I made it reach about 105 before I let up on the gas and stayed at this rate. I need to get out of here. Faster and quicker than before. I can hear the howls getting closer. But only one stands out. I feel like I can hear the pain and agony in the loudest cry. As I keep driving the cries fade but one keeps echoing in my head. The loudest most patronizing of the pack. Jake's. I can't help but feel stray traitor tears spilling from my eyes. I can't believe I was so dumb and believed him. I was just fooling myself when I thought he cared. I doubt he would even care if Victoria changed me or killed me today, even though his job pay be to protect humans from vampires, I am no human. I am something different. And he wouldn't even show any emotion is he saw my cold lifeless body on the side of the road. I am only one pathetic inhuman monster. I am nothing different than a leech itself. Victoria always said I would be a new breed. She said something about how I might not feel or act human. That was the day I knew I would and could never be normal again. I wouldn't be able to laugh with my friends or go to school dances. Or go on a first date and just be with the person who makes you happy. I can't go to my big brother about a heartbreak, I can't even have big dreams of being famous or being a actress or anything a normal human would do. My life is horrible and I didn't even really care until last night when I gave up the only thing I kept precious to me. But I can't wallow in self-pity. I need to focus on getting out of this hellhole people call a town and hide. Long enough to figure out what I need to do now.

I heard another howl, Jake's howl, but it sounds closer, and it is coming from the woods to my left. God, I really need to leave. I keep imagining things. Well, I hope I am imagining it. If I'm not than that means Jake is following me. That would be worse, I can't risk Jake trying to find me, so I stopped down harder on the gas pedal. I know I am going fast because everything is starting to be blurred. I can barely make out the shapes of the trees. Thank god there are no cars on the road, or I would have hit about 10 already. But something is saying, in my gut, to go back. Like if I don't go back, then it will just be worse. But how could it be worse? Nothing can be worse than right now!!! But it just got worse!

**Hey guys, I know it has been a while since I updated but I will be quicker I promise!!**


	9. Blank, Vulnerable, and Decieved

Chapter 9

I looked down at my sweet sleeping angel. I can't believe Sam is making me help them when I barely got enough time with Anna. I promised I wouldn't leave and here I am being a complete jerk and leaving. Ugh, she is going to hate me. I gave her one last kiss on the lips and laughed as she tried to swat me and sighed in her sleep. She turned in sleep and lied on her back. I sighed as I grabbed my sweats and pulled them on quickly. I quickly grabbed my keys from the table and quickly shut the door. I ran as fast as I could. I quickly unlocked the door and jumped. The engine silently stirred and turned on. I put it in gear and took off.

It didn't take long before I was pulling up in Sam's familiar drive way. I shut off the car with ease and wrenched open the door. I flew out of the car and ran over to the door. I knocked on the door a million and finally Emily opened the door. I gave her smile before I maneuvered around her and ran into the kitchen.

"What is it Sam?" I asked. He sighed and motioned for me to sit down. I took a seat opposite him and sighed.

"Jake, you know we know about the whole blood sucker thing with Anna. We want to take care of that, whether Anna wants to or not. This thing is dangerous to our tribe." Sam said with his alpha voice. I just nodded sadly. "Since, this is your imprint; you can call the shots,"

"How are we going to kill the thing? We don't even know where it is." I sighed.

"You need Anna to tell you when that thing comes back again. When it does we will attack, but we will have to use Anna for bait." Sam explained.

"Well, she won't tell me. I know that." I said evenly. Sam got an annoyed expression.

"Well, then be very caution of her body language, and anything she says." Seth added.

"Okay, I want Seth and Paul watching her the whole time." I heard Paul sigh from the other room.

"Okay, Jake-." We were cut off by Embry running into the room with a frantic expression. I could hear a howl in the distance.

"It's here." Embry said quickly. He ran out of the door and phased in mid air as he jumped from the steps. I followed him quickly. Everyone one else trailed behind. I quickly took off the sweats and tied them to my ankle and phased. Everyone else followed. The only thought going through my head was one name. _'Anna'_

I took off running and didn't have a second thought. I followed Embry. I pushed my legs as hard as they could go. Embry just struggled to keep pace.

'**Jake calm down, we will get there.' Embry's thoughts rang through my head.**

'**We better. If Anna is hurt I don't know what I will do.' I thought back.**

'**We will be there in time, just pace yourself.' Sam thought back. I heard Seth and Paul behind me.**

'**I can't' I thought back as I pushed myself further. **

Within minutes we ended up on a high way. There weren't any cars, just an empty high way. I saw a black Mercedes parked on the side of the road. I could smell Anna around here. I ran over on the other side of the road. I sniffed around the car. The trail led to the woods. Her scent was mixed with a blood suckers scent. I ran into the woods before the pack could catch up. I heard Anna's scream as I went further into the woods. I froze when I saw her. She was fidgeting on the ground. I could smell the blood from here. I felt a growl build in my throat. The thing just laughed and Anna fidgeted. I could see the bite mark on her throat. Before I could lunge at it Sam held me back. I looked at him with furry.

"If you kill her, she can't save Anna." Sam explained. I hung my head in shame. He was right.

"You things think that you can kill me?" The bloodsucker laughed.

"JAKE! Leave now!!" Anna screamed. I watched in horror as she gasped for air. I ran into the woods and phased as quick as I could. I shoved my pants on and ran back.

"Suck it out now!!" I yelled at her. The bloodsucker just laughed. "Take out the venom, now!"

"If you even think you can intimidate me than you are mistaken. I have something you want, and only I can save her, before you have to kill her." Bloodsucker laughed.

"I would never kill her." I hissed.

"Jake!! I said Leave!! She will kill you!!" Anna screamed. She gasped in pain and grasped her throat.

"Please, just save her." I whispered as I sank to my knees as Anna stopped moving and went completely still. The bloodsucker picked Anna up by the throat. Anna screamed as she was being moved out of sight. I felt furry as I heard her screams get louder. Anna…….

Anna's point of view

I felt the familiar fire in veins. I heard Jake and the pack trying to get Victoria to save me. They wouldn't listen when I said leave. The pain was only getting worse. It was too immense and I went still as the fire went through my veins. I felt something cold go around my neck and intensified the fire as someone tried to move me. I heard the distant yells from Jake. I felt someone drop me on the ground and soon the fire disappeared. I felt myself sigh from relief.

"You have very loyal friends, I wonder what your little friend would do if you died." Victoria said sarcastically. I just glared at her. She only laughed as she walked forward. "You were almost done if I didn't take out all of the venom."

"Why did you come so early?" I asked with a snarl. I have never felt so angry at her.

"Calm down, little one. Don't act like you are tough." She laughed. "I wanted some more of my delicious blood."

"But why me? There are so many other people." I said unhappily.

"You are my singer." She laughed as she jerked my arm and brought it to her mouth. I felt the sting of pain as she started drinking. It hurt like hell. I felt my eyes start to close and I felt extremely dizzy. I heard a snarl and before I knew it, Jake was in his wolf form and he attacked Victoria. I watched in horror as he ripped her arm off. I screamed at him.

"Jake!! Leave her alone!!" I yelled. I never really got understood why I wanted her alive, but I guess because she is the only thing I have left of my old life. Jake looked over hesitantly and whimpered. I saw Victoria rip her arm from his grasp and gave him a snarl. Before I could blink she was out of sight. I slowly felt my eyes start to flutter shut. But I kept them open with all of my might. I looked over at Jake. "I told you I was fine, you hurt her!"

"She would have killed you." Jake said sadly.

"No, you don't know her. She would have gotten the venom out." I said with a snarl. I felt regret in the back of my mind, but I was too angry to think of that now. I wasn't mad, well I was but not as much, because he hurt her, but because he went behind my back and hurt her, he went against my wishes.

"Why are you defending her?" He asked sadly.

"Because she is the only person I have left!" I screamed. I threw my arms up in the air in anger. I took deep breaths.

"Yes, but you have more people now! You have all of us! The whole pack, Bella, the Cullens!!! You have us all, you don't need her!" Jake raised his voice.

"Well, maybe I still want my old life." I whispered.

"Why?" He demanded. I looked up at him and I still felt anger, but also sadness.

"Because I loved my old life! I don't like being alone now! I loved being with my family! You don't know how it feels to feel like you are not good enough; you don't know how it feels to be abandoned! It sucks and hurts like hell! Jake, you know it feels to loose someone, but how about loose everyone, everything you once loved and held close. It stings, and I wanted to find some way to keep my old life with me, she is the only part of my old life I still have…I don't like being alone." I whispered.

"I didn't-."

"Of course you didn't Jake. No one knows anything about me! No one knows how I feel, and no one will. I have been alone for four years, and I only had her. I can't change everything I am used to in one day!" I yelled while letting my anger get the best of me. "I can't be perfect, Jake! I am not changing what I am used to for everyone else! ..it!!!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, but I think this is something that you need to change." Jake said soberly. "It might not be safe for you."

"I don't give a damn about my safety. And no one else does! I don't give a damn if it causes me to loose my limbs, I will not give up the only part of me I have left." I shouted.

"Don't you understand that she isn't a part of you!? You met her after they left you!" Jake screamed back.

"Yes, that is true, but she is the only constant part of my life." I agreed slightly.

"Just get over her then, you have more people in your life, you have me." Jake said lightly. I just sat silent, I do want him in my life, but am I willingly in give up my only constant part of my life I have left? She is the only person who was here for the longest; I don't think I can give her up. She is a like heroine. I live off of her.

"Jake, I can't give up everything I lived for this easily. I had her in my life for so long, and I depended on her, I don't think I can just say it is done, when I know that I only lived because of her." I explained sadly. Jake just nodded.

"Then when you are ready to give up that part, and start new, then come find me." Jake said soberly. I watched silently as he shifted into his wolf form and dashed away. I sighed sadly. The only good thing I have, I just lost because of the worst.

"Now where we." Victoria hissed from behind me.

"Where did you come from? I thought you left?" I said quietly.

"I just out ran them, they didn't even see me run." She laughed; I just kept my head down and sighed.

"Well, maybe you need to leave," I said evenly.

"Of course I don't." She countered.

"Leave!" I felt anger build in me. God, I am having major mood swings. Now, all I want is Jake back and Victoria…gone,

"Not before I get my lunch." She snarled as she grabbed my neck and sunk her teeth down. I felt blood being drawn and I felt even dizzier. I let my mind go blank as I took even breaths.


	10. Missing?

A/N: I am so sorry about not updating, and I promise I will try to update a lot more.

**Chapter 10:**

I didn't think this would happen so soon; I didn't have any way of preparing for this. I had never actually wanted to think of what she would do with me in the future, although I should have made sure I never told anyone about her, because the consequence wasn't good. I stared dead ahead, I could see every dust particle and everything was in a new color. I could even hear all the cars going by on the free way, and I could hear Nessie having a freak out in the car alone. I ran over silently and pulled her into my arms gently. I knew I could crush her with one thought now. She didn't seem to mind me, although she hated my kind. She relaxed in my arms and I started to walk to the Cullens.

I, Anna Johnson, am now a vampire. I didn't think Victoria would make me go through the whole change, although I guess she did. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, but it still hurt. I didn't know if the wolves would accept me now. I am their enemy. I had brought this on myself. They would have helped me kill her, but I still don't want her dead. I had wanted her to change me, I had asked for this. I sighed as I held Nessie close. She looked at me with knowing eyes. She knows what I am, but yet she hasn't freaked out. I kissed her head and scratched her ears gently.

The walk to the Cullens wasn't long. Although I didn't use full vampire speed since Nessie would get scared. Before I could knock, a woman about 26 was at the door. She's beautiful, like any vampire, but she is motherly. I could see she was scared, but for me, as she looked at me with concern. I smiled sadly as I held Nessie close. She called, who I presumed, was Dr. Cullen to the door.

"Who are you, dear?" She asked seriously as she fully synced me. She probably saw a brand new, newborn with torn clothes and glowing red that held a small cat in her arms. Yea, that isn't something you see everyday. She invited me in and called the Cullen kids. Alice was first, and she stopped short as she looked at me. Nessie jumped from my arms over to the couch and made herself comfortable. I hissed 'traitor' but she flicked her tail and sneezed. I smiled down at the small friend I had grown close to. Alice pulled me into her arms. She was probably wondering on how it has only been a day and a half and I am a full vampire.

"Esme, Carlisle, this is Anna, my friend from school. Anna, how are you a vampire, now?" She asked as she pulled me into her arms. I hugged her back and sighed. I noticed how she seemed the same temperature as me, not the freezing cold. I gave her a sheepish grin and motioned them all to sit. Nessie jumped in my arms and I stroked her fur. She purred like crazy and I smiled. I saw Edward and Bella come down next. They both jumped when they saw me and I smiled sheepishly again. Jasper came down in the blink of an eye stood where Edward and Bella were. Emmett and Rosalie were last and they didn't hesitate. They walked to stand behind Esme and Carlisle behind the couch.

Edward held Bella behind him and I growled. Everyone seemed shocked. Edward actually thought I would _hurt_ her? I would never lay a hand on her. He didn't relax his posture, but Bella just sighed. It was true her blood was driving me crazy and it hurt like hell, but I would never hurt her. I sighed as I looked down and Nessie just gave me a knowing look. She had always been a strange cat. I sat up straight and thought to where I should start, although Edward probably saw the whole story in my head.

"After yesterday, when Jake left, I thought he left me, like my family, so I freaked. I packed my bags and I took off, I am sure Alice told you?" She nodded. "Well, I was driving and Victoria stopped me. She pulled me into the woods, and she fed. But she started changing me, like she always does. The wolves came, and she grew mad. I wouldn't let them kill her, since she was all I had, and I told them to leave. Victoria took off for a moment and Jake said when I was ready to forget her, to find him. I thought it would never happen. And she fed again when she came back, this time she was pissed. I had told others about her, and she didn't like it. So she changed me, and I woke up alone."

"Won't your family be worried about you?" Esme asked with concern. I looked up through my lashes and gave her a sad smile and shook my head. I remembered what Harley had written in the letter, and it hurt me to think that when my life was going down hill, my family wants to show up. But I refuse to allow them to. I miss them, and I will always love them, no matter how much they hurt me, but I won't forgive them. I was 13, and now I am 17, living on my own, working 3 jobs while an evil vampire who I had grown attached to drinks my blood every 6 weeks.

"Did you tell them of my family?" I asked Alice. She shook her head and I saw in her mind, she didn't want to defy my trust and tell them my story. I smiled sadly as I thought back to the beginning. "I don't remember my family much, probably because the same day I had so many dramatic things happen, I just snapped, plus the venom erases a lot of human memories. I was going to be 13 in two months, and I come home excited to tell them that I had aced my final. I was in 8th grade at the time, and I was still young. I came home and all my family's bags were gone and my bags were packed. My mom wrote me a letter saying they didn't want me anymore, and they were leaving.

"I was devastated, especially since we had not kept good contact with my other relatives, so I was alone. So I ran. I ran for hours in the woods trying to find some way to cope with the fact I was alone. And I came across Victoria, well she came across me. She said I was the most mouth-watering thing she had ever come across. She said I was her singer, and I knew things were not going to get better. For 3 months, she made me stay with her for when she was thirsty. I had stayed with her and James and Laurent. They even tried to make me Laurent's mate, although I was young, so he declined.

"Things were bad then, and I convinced them to let me go on my own, I was about 13 then, so I figured I would be fine. I got a couple of jobs, and I was okay, for the most part. And things have been the same. She is a constant fixation in my life. And when I came here, I didn't know I could live without her, until yesterday." Somewhere during my story, Esme had come over and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. She seemed like such a mom it hurt, I knew mine wasn't perfect but I missed her like crazy in this instant.

"Looks like we have another sister!" Emmett shouted as he ran over and pulled my into his arms. Nessie hissed and growled like a maniac on the couch and I smiled down at her. She ran over to Alice and snuggled into her lap. I just giggled. Emmett put me down and Carlisle and Esme walked over. Carlisle gave me a fatherly hug and stepped back, Esme pulled me into her arms and I could hear my arm crack. I laughed a little.

"You are to join our family, sweetheart. We would love another daughter." Esme and Carlisle offered. I looked at both of them like they were crazy. I had never had someone care enough to invite me to be apart of their family.

"Really?" I asked with the most honest smile I had ever smiled. I barely knew these people and yet they were kind enough to ask to me to join their family. I felt the insane need to cry, but I knew that would never happen. They both smiled sincerely and nodded. I heard Nessie meow and run up the stairs as Alice ran over and flung her arms around my shoulders and squealed. I smiled at both of them.

"We will sign the adoptive papers tonight." Esme said happily as her and Alice went to start on my new room. I looked over at Edward and Bella as they ran back upstairs. I could tell Edward wasn't happy about it. But Emmett and Rosalie walked over and sat on each side of me. Rosalie hugged me gently and smiled. I hadn't seen her smile since I came to Forks, so it surprised me. I smiled back shyly. Today turned from horrible and surprising to…okay. But I had the incredible urge to feed, especially since my throat was in flames from having Bella so close. I felt ashamed for my thoughts, but I am thirsty. Carlisle gave me a sad look and stood up. He took my hand along with Alice and we took off to the forest. I could tell they stunned, but I couldn't wait to feed.

Immediately, I let my instincts take over and I took off in the direction of an animal. I tackled a deer without thinking and I drained it. My throat still ached with thirst, so I tackled at least 3 more deer. Sadly, I still needed more. I could hear a heart beat that was loud and proud. The blood smelled horrible, but my instincts didn't care. I ran over to where the animal and I tackled it. The thing wrestled me and when I looked up, I didn't see a normal animal. I saw a werewolf, one of the pack. He was completely midnight black and I jumped up. My instincts were put on hold as I starred into his eyes.

He ran to forest, and when he came back, he was Sam. I gave him a sad frown, as I looked him over. He was defiantly in more clarity. He had deep tanned skin that made him look like he was in the sun a good time. His eyes were the darkest black I had seen, darker than a vampire. He was a good 6'5 and he had a scowl on his face.

"So, you let the bloodsucker change you?" He spat as he glared at me and was ready to phase if I posed an attack. I could see why the vampires always said they smelled bad, he reeked. I scrunched my nose and scowled back. I hadn't actually allowed Victoria to change me. She just did. I had thought about letting her change me, but I never let her actually.

"Sam, I didn't ask for this. I woke up an hour ago completely new. I didn't want to be a vampire, I didn't tell her to change me, but she just did. She hated that I told you about her. And this was my consequence for trusting someone. If you guys didn't attack, she wouldn't have known you knew and she would have left me alone to be a semi human in Forks." I glared deeply and I felt my whole being clench. I wanted to attack, and kill so badly, but I didn't. I knew it would only cause grief for the Cullens.

"You mean she changed you without permission?" He said as he started to shake. I crossed my arms and nodded. I could see Sam was mad, obviously, but I could also see he still though I wanted her to. I felt a growl rise in my throat. I didn't ask her to do this to me. When I saw that Jake cared, when he came to save me, I didn't want to change.

"Sam, listen, I am a vampire, now. We can't change that. I knew it would happen eventually, I didn't think it would be this soon, and I had hoped that I could have persuaded her to leave me alone, but it happened. And we can't change it. So just forget about and tell Jake I am dead, because I won't cause him pain, ever." I said as I turned and went back to the Cullens. I could hear him yell after me, but I kept running.

I ran through the front door and I noticed that most of them were off doing their own thing. I sighed as I heard Bella and Edward discussing what they were going to do with me upstairs. I walked over to the grand piano in the other room. I thought of all my favorites that my mom had forced me to learn when I was a kid and I knew what I wanted to play. _The girl with the Flaxen Hair_ by _Debussy_ somehow came to my mind as my fingers drifted over the keys.

My fingers danced over the keys to the music of _Reverie_ by _Debussy_. I went through that one quickly and I started playing a song I had written myself as a kid. (Actually by Sebastian Larsson) The music was slow and sad and it almost made me want to cry. My mom had forced me to learn when I was 4, and I continued till I was 11. I hadn't played since.

I could feel someone watching me, but I kept my eyes closed as the music drifted through the instrument. I could hear it all through the house, and I felt someone put a light hand on my shoulder. I knew it was Esme, but I didn't want to think of it. I thought of another one I heard as a child and somehow the music was easy to think of. It is _Kieko Matsui- Trees_. I stopped after that song, and I turned to see Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper watching me shocked expressions.

"I played when I was 4, I guess it kinda stuck." I said with a sad smile. Esme had moved to sit next to me on the piano bench. I could see she wanted to say something but she didn't know how to say it. I could see in her mind she already saw me as her child, but this time she saw me as more of her child then the rest, since I am so young. I just smiled sadly at her.

"It was beautiful." She said with pure honesty. Could my life be good as a vampire? I hope so, and as I look around at my new family, I can see they accept me. But with my old family looking for me, can they find me? And Jake oh god, what I am gonna do about him? I miss him so much, must be the imprint. I smiled at Esme as she brought me around the house and showed me where I would be staying. We walked down and we heard someone smash through the door.

"ANNA'S MISSING WE HAVE TO FIND HER!" Jake screamed as he ran through the door. Oh god.

**I am so sorry I didn't update, I could not find any way to continue it, but now the story is fresh in my mind and I will update soon! Reviews are welcome, the more reviews the quicker update!**


End file.
